


Hungry

by Shade_Wilson



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Philip's lowkey got Lukas whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: Philip is craving something to eat. Lukas is craving something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why did this take me a week to write?

Lukas groaned softly as light peaked through the window and onto his face. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the brightness and for him to realize that he wasn't in his own room. He looked down to see Philip curled up on his chest, asleep and hair an unruly mess from the night before. Lukas grinned at the memory and kissed Philip's forehead. 

Philip yawned softly, opening his eyes slightly. 

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Lukas hummed. 

Philip smiled sleepily. “Good morning honey.” 

“Last night was fun.” 

“It was.” Philip smirked slightly. “Wanna know my favorite part about living out here instead of the city?”

“What's that?” 

“Out here in the country, there are no neighbors complaining about how loud you are at night.” 

Lukas pouted. “I thought you were going to say me but okay.” 

“You're alright.” Philip joked, grinning when Lukas rolled on top of him. 

“Considering the way you were whining for me last night, I think I was more than alright” The blonde boy said as he kissed and nibbled on Philip's neck. 

Philip hummed in pleasure. “Sometimes you're more than alright. Other times you're a pain in the ass.” 

“You were cuter when you were sleeping.” Lukas rolled his eyes. 

“Awh. You think I'm cute.” Philip teased before kissing Lukas softly. Lukas hummed, kissing back. 

They kissed softly or a few moments before Philip pulled away. “I’m hungry.” 

“Mm, me too.” Lukas mumbled, capturing Philip’s mouth with his own. Philip hummed softly, kissing back for a few moments before pulling away. 

“I meant for food.” The brunette looked up at the blonde. Lukas groaned, burying his face into Philip’s neck. 

“Can’t we just stay in bed all day?” 

“I thought country boys were supposed to wake up at the ass crack of dawn.” Philip teased. 

“Other country boys don’t have you.” Lukas said softly, gently tracing his fingers along Philip’s jawline. 

Philip stayed quiet for a few moments, enjoying the contact, before giving Lukas a gently slap on the cheek and moving away. “Get up.” 

“Nooooo.” Lukas groaned as Philip pulled on some clothes. 

“Yes. I require nourishment.” Philip said, throwing Lukas’ pants at him. Lukas grumbled, pulling himself out of bed and putting his pants on. 

“What?” He asked when he saw Philip watching him from the doorway. 

“I definitely prefer watching you take your clothes off over putting them on.” Philip grinned, before going down the stairs. “C’mon, I’m starving.”


End file.
